


A Blue Moon

by leiascully



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N:  Prompt was "inns".<br/>Disclaimer:  <i>Harry Potter</i> and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling and Scholastic.  No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Prompt was "inns".  
> Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling and Scholastic. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

Sirius had almost forgotten about the full moon and it was to be a blue moon as well and that was twice as bad. He'd dragged Remus along on this trip that Remus hadn't even wanted to take and now Remus had that familiar green-about-the-gills moon look and Sirius had never been as sorry for anything. He scanned the roadside anxiously as the bike roared and Remus clutched him around the middle with his brown head heavy on Sirius' shoulder. They were at ground level and Sirius was vexed and frustrated by traffic, but the trees were so dense you couldn't see the little inns from the sky. Suddenly around a curve there was a little building with the door open and Sirius shouted in relief.

"Look, Moony, there's a place!" Remus only moaned quietly in reply and Sirius' chest went tight. He let Remus lean on him as they went up the steps and knocked on the doorframe. Someone large in gingham came to the door.

"Oh!" she said. "Well, come in with the boy and have a bite! Poor lad, he looks knackered."

"He's ill," said Sirius. "You wouldn't have a room we could rent for the night?"

She was bustling around the kitchen clattering food onto plates and reaching into the icebox. "No," she said with real regret in her voice, "Nothing with a bed, not even a clear bit of floor. My son was only just married, you see, and it's all clutter and things we haven't gotten a chance to tidy up. But there is a bed and breakfast about twenty, thirty miles down the road. They should be able to put you up. Can we get a bit of broth into him, then?"

There was, aside from the broth, cheese and walnuts and rough bread and eggs and thick farm bacon and a cold mug of brown beer for each of them, and the farmwife put them in the parlour, which had no windows, but there was a fireplace with a cat near it. The farmwife shooed the cat out and found a cord of wood somewhere to build up a fire, and she brought a blanket and wrapped Remus in it. Even in the dead of summer, Sirius welcomed the heat for Remus' sake: Remus looked pale and listless, and Sirius dreaded the night to come. He hoped there were fields and fields around the bed and breakfast.

The farmwife wouldn't let him pay her, but he left a tenner in the icebox anyway and got Remus back onto the bike. It took two hours to get to the bed and breakfast, slowly as he had to go with Remus a deadweight on the back, but when they got there, the innkeeper gave them a room on the first floor with an enormous bed and French doors that opened to the outside, and there were fields and fields after all and Sirius thought that just maybe they could handle this together, this fearful curse that had been put on Remus of all undeserving people.


End file.
